The invention relates to a terminal pin and, more particularly, to a terminal pin with improved connection to a wire.
Terminal pins are frequently used for connecting various electrical components and wires for conveying current to same. In some instances, pins are required to allow electrical connections to be made through a surface that needs to be sealed from an outside environment. One example of such a situation is in connection with compressor equipment, wherein refrigerant is sealed inside the device.
A typical pin has a longitudinal bore formed therein, and a wire is crimped into the bore. In order to save space, other configurations can be used. For example, a separate bolt positioned within the bore and a wire-connector such as a flattened member with an aperture positioned over the bolt, can be used. Washers can also be needed. While this provides for secure connection and reduced space, there is added cost involved in forming of the longitudinal bore in the pin and in connection with the bolt and connector hardware.
The need exists for a more cost effective and reliable method for connecting pins and wires in sealed in a sealed environment with limited space.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved terminal pin which meets this objective.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a terminal pin which is simple and reliable in use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear herein below.